Dilan Ravenshield
(I have removed much of my Wiki page to re-write it and make it more readable, understand this is my own doing and do not be alarmed. Thank you.) "I have not faltered before my foes, and they learnt to fear the name Ravenshield. Together, we can make them shit themselves." – Dilan Ravenshield adressing his soldiers in the field '' Background A battle-hardened war veteran and lord of the House Ravenshield, Dilan dedicates his life to ridding the world of what he believes are the true evils of Azeroth, be they demon, undead or anything in between that threatens the world, he will stand against it. Dilan is also a Field-Commander in the Argent Crusade, his brilliant battle-tacticts, known for confusing and overwhelming the enemy, are known among many commanders in both the Alliance and Horde alike. Currently, along with his group of elite soldiers, Dilan is hunting down the elusive Lich-Lord, Sel Witherheart (AKA: Asher Sellix), a Lich-Lord who once served under Dilan as his bannerman but revealed himself to be a figurehead in the sinister Cult of the Damned. Asher poses a threat not just to Dilan and the House Ravenshield, but to the Argent Crusade and Azeroth. History of Dilan Ravenshield Early Life: Dilan was born the youngest of three siblings in the village of Brill in the Tirisfal Glades to Elexendra Sunstep and Marcus Ravenshield. Dilan's original name was Victus for the first few years of his life until sometime later his father renamed Dilan to break a family tradition and spite his grandfather. In his youth, Dilan spent much time with his siblings Marissa and Lanius as the most shy child of the trio. Their personalities formed and influenced him greatly in his later years, but for most of his life he was quite introverted, observing and taking in the world around him as life went on. Around the age of 12, Dilan and his brother came into contact with brother Angus Farthing, a man of Northshire who came to Lordaeron as a wandering Cleric of Northshire. It was through him that Dilan had made his first contact with the Light, and for the next eight years following, the brothers would learn from Angus and come to love the man as if he were their father. By the time Dilan had turned 20, his father had fallen into a deep depression and strayed from his ailing mother, conceiving an illegitimate child who had become Dilan's half-brother Eustace. This caused a great schism in the family, causing Dilan's mother to take her daughter to Andorhol to make a new life. Throughout his time with Angus, Dilan had become his favorite student - while Lanius was more than wholly dedicated to the Light's teachings, Dilan was more conflicted with his family and self. Feeling sorrow for his favored student, Angus told Dilan to see the kingdom and world around him, to know it and love it, and only in that way would he truly come to find the Light and understanding. The very next day, at dawn, Dilan set out on a ten-year journey visiting every Kingdom around Lordaeron and every other city and village he could. It was on this journey that Dilan had killed his first enemy, a knoll from the Redpine Dell in Darrowmere - suffice it to say, it would not be Dilan's last kill either. On this journey, Dilan had discovered his affinity with the Light and opted to using it as a battle-cleric would. The First War: Upon returning home from his travels around the northern human kingdoms, Dilan had little time to revel in a welcome party - relatives from Stormwind had trickled news northward to Dilan's family of strange attacks on the borders of Stormwind's kingdom, and the result could be war! For years of decadence and dishonor, Marcus had finally seen an opportunity to bring his name glory. After having found a crooked recruiter, Marcus had enlisted his sons, favoring gold to fuel his now dominating drinking habits. Shortly after the two were enlisted, Dilan was sent away to Stormwind with his brother - unbeknownst to all what was soon to come... Upon arriving in Stormwind, Dilan had met Jeronnan, a native of Elwynn who had joined Stormwind's army to fight whatever this new threat was, he and Dilan became fast friends for their love of their respective kingdoms and love of cheesy humor. The first encounter Dilan had been involved in of the war against the Orcs, however, resulted in a humiliating defeat and the death of Jeronnan at the hands of an orc warrior. The forces Dilan had been apart of fell back to Northshire Abbey, where Dilan learned new ways to channel the Light, and even honed his ability, for what it was worth, to wield the Light in battle - Lanius once more was more skilled than Dilan in this field. The humans held the orcs back, victory was possible against these alien invaders, these monsters from a realm beyond, but it was for naught - the King Llane was assassinated, and in what seemed only a few mere days, the Kingdom of Stormwind had fallen, its capital burning and its people conquered. The Ravenshield brothers had survived the fall of Stormwind and fled with the other survivors to Lordaeron, under the leadership of Anduin Lothar. Dilan remembers clearly looking behind him, watching as Stormwind burnt, fading behind the horizon as they sailed further and further from the land they bled for to warn the world of the hell to come... The Second War: Dilan had served in the Alliance navy during the Second War, succumbing to the wrath of dragon fire with the majority of the human fleet meeting the same fate. Unlike most of the poor souls aboard those ships, Dilan survived this dreaded encounter and has since developed a fear, not of fire, but of wyrms and dragons alike. He cannot stand beind around them for too long. Dilan was found floating on a plank in the middle of the ocean by a smaller human vessel and brought to an Alliance encampment. He was later ordered to rendevous with Sir Garth Alban and his brother, Lanius. The Curse of Gar'dahl For the Ravenshield brothers and Sir Garth, the Second War had turned to a series of skirmishes following Dilan's rescue. Their greatest foe was the Warlock Gar'dahl and his force of violet painted orcs. In the heat of one of these skirmishes, using an artifact of unknown origin, Gar'dahl unleashed a terrible power which sapped the life from his enemies. In a brazen effort to stop this terrible power from claiming more lives, Dilan rushed forth with his brother. They did not expect the young warlock to be a skillful fighter as well as a practiced user of magic. They were met with steel and spell alike, and when Lanius was threatened with a terrible curse, Dilan stepped in between the Warlock and his brother, summoning a barrier of Light. When the spells impacted a great shockwave of energy surged across the battlefield and threw everyone onto their backs. The curse had landed on Dilan, wrapping itself around his heart, nearly claiming his life had it not been for his brother's healing hand and quick wit. He has only since been preserved by runes drawn over his flesh by Lanius after that day, and still carries the pain with him more than three decades later, but always with it is the reminder of his brother's constant protection. The Final Steppes Days later, the battle of the Burning Steppes and Blackrock Mountain raged – the orcs fought for their life, for their Horde, for the power and world that was promised, and the Alliance fought for retribution, for vengeance, for justice. Dilan had clashed with the orc Honorguard, Grak Ripaxe, and the two fought on and off on the field, interrupted only by the flow of the battle itself. Lanius joined by the end of it, but the two of them together could not defeat the mighty son of the Blackrock orcs. Having overpowered the Ravenshield brothers, Grak was soon to strike the honorable, finishing blow, though Garth intervened. Valiantly fighting the Ripaxe, Garth was last seen disappearing behind a mob of Alliance soldiers as Dilan and Lanius were dragged away - the only indication of how the duel went was when orcs cheered Graks name and held up their axes in triumph, and Alliance soldiers ordered the retreat and the position was lost. Despite Garth's fall, and their wounds, Dilan and Lanius witnessed the victory of the Steppes; only to be described as a titanic clash, Anduin, the Lion of Stormwind, had fallen after leading his soldiers gloriously. Facing valiantly against Orgrim Doomhammer - General Turalyon rushed in to avenge his friend and mentor, striking Orgrim down with the fury of the Light and capturing the Warchief. The orcs, in their disbelief and confusion, were soundly crushed by the Alliance offensive after Orgrim's capture. With the remaining orcs either captured, killed in battle, or retreating through the portal, the Alliance, united in their desire to see this war come to an end, were relieved to see the portal finally come to its bitter end. Khadgar, with all the power he could muster, attempted to close the portal in a brilliant show of magic that Dilan would never forget - though when the dust settled...none could believe what they saw. The Dark Portal had such immensely strong connections to Azeroth that even shattering the frame that bound it was not enough to undo it. Fearing another invasion, the Alliance constructed Nethergarde Keep to keep a watchful eye on the region, and more primarily, the portal. Triumph aside, tragedy struck once more as news of the death of Marcus Ravenshield was brought to the Ravenshield Brothers. With their father gone, and no other brothers to speak of, the pair was forced to return to Lordaeron and recover, aiding where they could in capturing orcs, and rebuilding humanity. The Third War Following his service to the Alliance, Dilan found work as a traveling guard along the King's Road in Lordaeron while his brother settled down. Dilan aided in putting down rebellions, snuffing out bandits, battling gnoll clans and murloc incursions, as well as aid in the protection of trade caravans. When reports finally came in that Prince Arthas Menethil required men for Orcish raids occurring throughout the Kingdom, Dilan jumped at the opportunity to serve his prince. Dilan aided in the defense of Strahnbrad, as well as in the assault against the Blackrock encampment as a footman, albeit proudly. Dilan was allowed to volunteer as an honorguard for his service and attended the meeting with Jaina, as well as witness the initial incursion of the Scourge on local villages. He was present during the battle of Andorhal, he was not present during Kel'thuzad's death. Dilan fought tooth and nail at Hearthglen's siege against the Scourge forces and marched with the prince's forces to Stratholme, where he was present for the dismissal of Uther and the paladins. The Culling would change Dilan's life forever, being the first true realization that Dilan had no power to affect real change in the world. The Culling would scar Dilan, leaving him in a state of denial, even to the point where he abandoned Arthas's retinue as the city burnt, noting to those who found him sometime later in the wilderness that the could only hear the screaming. Dilan was brought to his brother, Lanius and rested there for a time. News reached them of Arthas taking the fleet to Northrend, and shortly after that, the Plague and Undead spread like wildfire(wip). Possessions Talon: A balanced, decorated hand-and-a-half longsword lost after the decline of the Ravenshield family, and reclaimed by Lord Dilan Ravenshield himself decades later from a Scourge soldier in the Plaguelands. The sword was first wielded by Alerwyn 'The Raven' Tyrocious when the first Thorium veins were discovered in the mountains of Tirisfal, where the Ravenshields and the Lords under then had settled. The aptly named blade has remained sharp and well maintained for many years, an air-tight scabbard to keep moisture from tarnishing the metal was a key reason why the blade was untouched by time's withering hand. It now stands as the symbol of Dilan's leadership and a testimate to his claim to the title of 'Lord of House Ravenshield' Redemption: The maine gauche hidden on Dilan's person, it is a jeweled dagger fixed with a small inscription '''I can never forget' regarding him having a part to play in the Culling of Stratholme. Dilan's fixation with the need to redeem himself for partaking in the slaughter of the massive city is what lead him to have this dagger made and named. It is unlikely Dilan will ever forgive himself for what was done. The Sunstep Bow: A bow given to Dilan when his mother was on her death bed, he holds it as one of his dearest possessions - the bow itself is littered in tally marks from his mother's confirmed kills when she fought against the trolls centuries before. Dilan rarely uses the bow and keeps it safely locked away in a chest with many other personal items that he holds close to his heart. Leather Eyepatch: While the components and gadgets are available to Dilan in Azeroth and have been for many years since he lost his eye, Dilan refused to accept any augmentations or machines to replace what was lost at the Wrathgate. It serves as a grim reminder of Dilan's mortality and how close he was to the end. Void Satchel: A special satchel that can hold a great hoard of items, anything from armor to food, which was won in a simple bet. The satchel was once used by an Ethereal trader, Naz'amar, who was apart of a merchant group in Shattrath City, Naz'amar used it to hold his boundless wealth and items. After Dilan's recovery in Nagrand and the journey back into civilization, he bet the tradesmen that he could outdrink an ogre, the stakes were simple: Dilan's armor, weapons, and gold if he loses or Naz'amar's satchel. Needless to say, Dilan won. Pets, Mounts and Companions: Dala: A reliable hippogryph that has served by Dilan's side for many years since his ventures in Kalimdor - Dala has proven loyal and brave through many endeavors, even flying low in the heat of intense battles to whisk Dilan into the air. Dala has been apart of many key campaigns for Ravenshield and the Argent Crusade, most notable of them would be the assault on the Noxious Glade. Araego: Araego has been a reliable horse to Dilan for many years. Ten in fact. Aiding in so many battles that Dilan himself could scarcely count them all, it is a fact beyond a shadow of a doubt that Dilan has close ties to Araego that he would not soon part with. Skills Runescribing/Enchanting: Dilan learned this in his years in the Argent Dawn before the Burning Crusade. He enchants his armor and weapons with runes amplified by magical objects to give him a leg up in a world dominated by magic and inhuman abilities. He himself uses such enchantments to help him leap great distances, shake the earth, throw or lift heavy things or wear his armor and swing his sword as if they were made of paper. Linguistics: While being born with Thalassian as his first language and being raised with the King's Common, Dilan has either been taught or taught himself many tongues over the many years of his military career. Among those many languages and dialects he speaks several most fluently, some such as: Orcish and Darnassian. The strangest and most difficult language he had to learn was Ursine, learned during his time in Kalimdor when the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth in the Third War. Archery: Once a skilled archer, Dilan practiced almost daily with his mother for hours in his youth. Once she died his practices slowed, and once his eye was taken in battle he was unalee to properly aim the bow, sadly it rests in a chest in his home. Horseback riding: Taught to ride horses during his travels around Lordaeron, he has never once dreaded the fact he was taught. Tea Brewing: Dilan's obsession with inner peace has led him to a strange addiction: the consumption and love of hot mint tea with a single teaspoon of sugar stirred three times. One could always find him sipping his tea while doing paperwork or after a battle. Bad Jokes: His dry humor always appears when thing seem bleakest, and while not always funny, he's managed to spring a few smiles throughout his life. Relationships Matiff Durthan: Dilan's nephew by law, Matiff first met Dilan as a warlock while protecting a mutual friend from a witch, the two quickly became friends despite Dilan's hatred of shadow magic and at one point Dilan nearly gave his life to bring Matiff back from the brink of madness. Matiff now serves as a battlemage for the Dalaran Senate and still keeps in touch with his uncle, pestering him to sail down to the large island Matiff made his home. Silesse Dawngale: The high elven battle-healer has saved Dilan's life and the life of his family members so many times that Dilan had no choice but to offer her an honorary place in the House Ravenshield for her efforts. Silesse is among the kindest and sweetest women Dilan knows and finds her to be among the few Alliance members that give him hope for peace in the world between the Alliance and Horde. Morgrim Steelsmith: Leader of the Ardent Inquisition, Dilan works closely with Morgrim to snuff out and scour any corruption present in the Alliance as well as call upon Morgrim's inquisitors to aid in operations carried out by Ravenshield. Morgrim has shown Dilan that there is still hope for a world free of corruption. Aurious Hightower: Lord of the House of Hightower and long time friend of Dilan, Aurious saved his life on countless occasions and proved himself to be one of the truest friends Dilan will ever come to know. After Dilan joined the Argent Crusade he offered Aurious a place as his right hand to lead the special operations unit of Ravenshield. Jeronnan of Lordaeron: Dilan's first friend and battle-brother, the two shared many experiences together in the years they knew one anothe. During the period between the Third War and the Burning Crusade Jeronnan mysteriously disappeared and was never heard from again, Dilan now barely opens up to anyone like he did to Jeronnan. Uheda: A high elf known as 'The Mule', Dilan found her begging for coin on the street and offered her food and drink before sending her on her way. Reluctantly she agreed and followed him to an inn where she had half a mind to attack and mug the unsuspecting Lord, she did not however. After a good meal and a short exchange, Dilan offered Uheda a place in his house to give her honest paying work and a roof over her head, she agreed and slowly their relationship bloomed into a brother-sister type, it was not long after that Uheda died from natural causes, many mourned her death and few would forget her entirely. Uheda will never be forgotten by Dilan or the House Ravenshield. = Notable Photos SirDilanRavenshield.jpg|Art by: Rainbird77 crusaders_by_angevere-d6qbggz.jpg|Art by: Angevere 1477898.jpg|Art by: Avannteth Dilan_Ravenshield.jpeg|Art by: Trav-McDan House Gradwin.png|The Crest of House Gradwin House Paelor.png|The Crest of House Paelor House Selzan.png|The Crest of House Sellix. VibrantRavenshieldCOA_zpscb6cde12.png|The new Ravenshield family Crest. Rsz house hightower.jpg|The crest of House Hightower. New lordaeron by brunstan-d2zs3x7.png|Lordaeron is reborn through the Argent Crusade! unnamed.jpg|A Raven Guard, the most elite and well trained units of House Ravenshield. (Permission was given to use this art!) 1838253.jpg|A totally accurate rendition of Dilan's priorities. DilanChibi.jpg|Dilan is kawaii as hell. Trivia (IC) *Dilan's favorite drinks are Dwarven Stout and Hearthglen Ambrosia. *As a result of the Second War, Dilan has a great fear of Dragons. *Because of orcish warlocks during the Second War, Dilan also hates shadow magic and especially despises warlocks of any kind with a passion, he will never be seen near one and if he ever is he will be very tense. *Dilan found he had a great interest for runes and runic magic. *Dilan has an minor allergy to cat hair. *Dilan hates and is even subtly racist to forsaken. *Dilan has an Arakkoa servant by the name of Tatherok who occasionally appears. *Dilan Is not fond of politics and is not one for small talk, nor for beating around the bush. *Dilan is a very religious man and strongly believes in the Light, however, it has not answered his call in many, many years. *Dilan Speaks six languages fluently: Common, Darnassian, Draeneic, Orcish, Thalassian, Ursine and Dwarvish. He also has a love for studying other cultures and their history. Dilan is currently studying Zandali and troll culture. *Dilan has a friendly rivalry with Lord Maxwell Tyrosus. Trivia (OOC) *Dilan and the Ravenshield family are being used as characters in a novel still in the process of being written. *Dilan used to be a battle-mage but that was omitted earlier on in his RP. *Dilan used to go by Marcus before the idea of a brother was made canon. *Dilan was never originally scared of dragons until a PVE encounter where a dragon randomly spawned and gave me quite a fright, needless to say it had to be done. *Dilan was originally supposed to be killed off and never RPed with again, but his assassin quit wow and he ended up being left alone until I developed his rp story into what it is today. Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:House of Ravenshield Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade Category:Scarlet Crusade